Edward Cullen Has Nothing On You
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Tamaki descovers the twilight series thanks to Renge-chan! Oneshot, crack, fluff, Yaoi KyouyaTamaki. Inspired by a conversation between me and my cousin XD


A/N okay… my first KyouTama… I'm nervous! I'm an experienced yaoi writer, but I've never written one for Ouran! Er, I've never _typed _one for Ouran… It came to me while I was writing my latest Chapter of S2TR (it's abbreviated; That's not the story's name…).

This was inspired by a complete joke of a conversation I had with one of my guy friends XD

This involves the Twilight series, NO SPOILERS! Except character names from the first book. That's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, it's Bisco Hatori-sensei's, and the Twilight Series belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.

Oh, I am Renge in this conversation and my friend is Tamaki XD I'm not like Renge in this, I'm totally Team Edward! Jacob can go slip on a banana peel and fall into a well of acid and fire…

I don't like him.

Enjoy ;-P

Let's go!

XXXXX

It was after club hours, and people had left. Only the club members and Renge were there. Tamaki had noticed a very thick book sticking out of Renge's bag, so he walked over and pulled it out.

"Renge-chan, what's this?" He asked, staring at the cover. It was… two hands holding an apple and the word _Twilight_ was printed on top.

"Eee! Tamaki! You shouldn't go through girls' bags!" She grabbed her book away and slapped his hand, causing Tamaki to sulk in his corner of woe.

The blonde still listened to Renge's explanation as he sulked.

"It's the first installment of the Twilight series! I found it during the book fair! (True for me, to… I just felt tempted to buy it so I did XD) I just… wanted it so I got it! It's so amazing! Oh, Edward Cullen! Strong, handsome, beautiful… not to mention he's a vampire! Oh I would give anything to be Bella Swan! Ahhh…" She swooned while holding her book.

Tamaki perked up at the mention of vampire. Maybe they should re-use those Halloween costumes again…

"Every girl reads this book! It's soooo amazing! Team Edward, Team Jacob! I simply didn't know which to choose so I'm a member of both!" She seemed to just… poof into a shirt that read 'Team Jacob' and held a flag saying 'Team Edward' with every installment of the series in her arms.

The last book is my favorite! You see what happens is…" Everyone stopped listening then. She went on and on for a while before everyone decided to leave.

XXXXX

The next day, Tamaki began realizing that a lot of girls seemed to be reading those Twilight books between classes. Kyouya, of course, noticed as well and had been keeping careful notes on what the girls were saying about it.

No, he wasn't eavesdropping.

He was… _accidentally overhearing._

When he saw Tamaki after gym, he nearly looked shocked.

Nearly.

During the last period, he had managed to get through two books? Who knew he could read that fast. All four books sat on his desk, two of them were done and he had the third one, Eclipse, in his hands.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"Why, Kyouya, I'm reading, of course!" He said with a dramatically sweeping his arms over the stack of books.

"But why?"

"For our customers, of course! It's research, now shush!"

Kyouya felt like he had been smacked in the face with a book.

Did Tamaki just tell him- the Shadow king, the one who basically controls EVERY THING for the club- to shush?

Oh, he was in for it later.

XXXXX

After the club, Tamaki sat alone in the room reading the final book on the sofa.

Well, he thought he was alone.

Kyouya walked up behind him and smacked him on the head with his note book.

"OUCH! Kaa-san is being mean!" Tamaki said, dramatic tears streaming down his face.

"Shut up, idiot. Where did you get those books, anyway?"

"I borrowed them from Renge-chan! I was wondering why all the girls loved them and now I can see why. They're quite good."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, and then an idea popped into his head.

"Tamaki…"

He placed a tissue between the pages to cover the page Tamaki was on and to save his place. Tamaki blushed when he heard that tone of voice.

"Y-yes, Kyouya?"

"Is it better than me?"

"N-NANI?!"

Surprise surprise Tamaki. Payback can be a bitch.

Kyouya crawled into Tamaki's lap. He grabbed the book away and shut it. The tissue stuck out awkwardly, but it was serving its purpose.

Tamaki reached out for the novel but Kyouya held it out of his reach. "Kyouuuuyaaaaa! I was reading that!" Tamaki tried helplessly to get it back. But with Kyouya in his lap, it wasn't easy.

The black haired boy placed the book behind him on a table that was definitely out of the blonde's grasp. "It's time for a break from reading."

Tamaki blushed when he was forced back on the couch. Kyouya was so close to him now. The brunette's breath was fanning across his face.

Their lips mashed together awkwardly at first, but Kyouya forced open the blonde's mouth and kept him pinned against the back of the couch. The French boy's hands were free, though. They roamed down Kyouya's chest, up to his face and then tangling themselves in the neat black hair that was usually styled so meticulously.

Kyouya's hands were pulling Tamaki closer. No matter how close they already were, it didn't seem like enough. It wasn't long before they needed air. Kyouya didn't stop for long, though. He began kissing the blonde's neck, nipping and biting the pale skin.

"So, Tamaki…"

He said seductively.

"Y-yes…?" Tamaki moaned.

"You like vampires, do you?"

"Well…"

Kyouya bit down hard on his neck, intending to leave a dark red mark that the uniform wouldn't hide.

"Nngh…" It obviously hurt Tamaki quite a bit. Kyouya apologetically kissed it. He trailed his lips up to Tamaki's before kissing him passionately again. His hands roamed the chest in front of him and Tamaki's hands rested on the brunette's cheeks. This time, the kiss left them both panting and gasping for breath.

"So, Tamaki… Is Edward Cullen better than me?"

"No," Tamaki said smirking and Kissing Kyouya lightly on the lips.

"Edward Cullen has nothing on you."

XXXXX

Heeheehee! It's so KAWAII! I love Yaoi! Be on the lookout for a KyouKao fic, too. This is the conversation that started this whole thing.

Him: Hey, can I borrow that Twilight book thing?

Me: Yeah, sure. Why?

Him: 'Cause all the girls seem to like it and I was wondering why.

Me: (hands over book) It's amazing, that's why.

Him: So, what's so big about this 'Sexy vampire book'? (My nickname for it XD)

Me: IT HAS SEXY VAMPIRES, THAT'S WHAT'S SO BIG ABOUT IT! Who wouldn't love a sexy vampire??

Him: So, is Edward Cullen better than me?

Me: Way better.

Him: Gee, thanks.

Me: Fine, fine. Edward Cullen has nothing on you.

XD That was where that line came from XD Hope you enjoyed! Please review! If I get enough, I'll write another one! Plus, plus, they make me squee with delight!!

PRESS THE BUTTON!

l

V

Right here XD


End file.
